


You make my all dreams come true

by InsaneTentaclePrincess, Shelltea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTentaclePrincess/pseuds/InsaneTentaclePrincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelltea/pseuds/Shelltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin and Sips are having hot times together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make my all dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NSFW fan fic.. and I got big help from my good friend C: ♥ I really hope people will like this.

It was another beautiful day in minecraftia. The sun was shining brightly up in the sky, birds were chirping in the trees and the sky was cloudless. Not far from the tall building made from marble and stone which they called the Jaffa-factory, you could just about see a small wooden structure; A cottage; made from the fine wood in the land. It wasn't much, boards were misplaced and some nails that held them had began to loosen. Nor was it big, at its current state it could of been easily mistaken for a tool shed, but it was enough for two men, at least.  
As you walk inside, you see a paint brush laid on top of a white tub of paint; placed on top of a temporary crafting table. Paint droplets fell from the tip, splattering onto the spruce floor below. The room was filled with misplaced objects lying here and there and it was easy to see the interior designing was incomplete and had been somewhat interrupted. Soon the objects changed into clothing. a mixture of blue and orange from two Spacemen. Orange and Blue. The material trail led towards a door and a quiet muffled moaning could be heard from within.  
Beyond the door, moan after moan was cried out from the orange spaceman, Sjin. He was sprawled out on a hastily man made double bed; clenching his fists within the sheets below him, biting down on his tongue as an attempt to to hold in his whimpers. The man above him was Sips, grasping at Sjin's slim waist, releasing a husky moan as he thrusts his throbbing cock deeply inside Sjin tight ass. ''Oh god...'' Sjin moaned as he bit the sheets, tugging it between his teeth and closing his eyes tightly. Panting, Sips carefully moved Sjin onto his back to hold his hands and kiss him deeply. Their tongues wrestled against each others, Sips' strong tongue leading Sjin's slightly weaker shaking one. Sips pulled back, playfully nipping at Sjin's bottom lip as he did so. Sjin opened his eyes halfway and smiled to his lover and Sips chuckled, smiling back at him lustfully.

Although they should be working now with Honeydew, Xephos and Lalna, they felt the need to get away. As soon as their fellow workers had their backs turned, they scampered off into the distance together, heading towards the old house Sjin had built for himself and Sips but never completed. They just wanted a moment, to be together again as just the two of them; like it was back at Sips co. But now, since they're working with the jaffa factory employees, for all they know this might be their last, for a long time.  
Sjin brushed his fingers through Sips soft black hair and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Sips kissed back taking control almost instantly, his hand let go of Sjin's and gently stroked his partners rock hard cock, which made Sjin sigh appreciatively into Sips mouth earning a smirk from Sips as he kept fucking his partner roughly, yet slow. Sjin moaned and gasped as he bit his quivering lip trying his hardest to keep quiet, yet it was no use. Sjin, with the aid of Sips' hands grasping at his hips, moved to position himself on his hands and knees. Sips picked up speed as he grunted. ''Oh fuck...!'' He leaned down to kiss his lover's shoulder blades. Sjin cried out as Sips hit his sweet spot over and over again, his arms becoming weak and they collapsed, his face buried within the pillows.  
''S-Sips.. Please...'' Sjin moaned and looked to him with his teary eyes, there was no need to repeat it. Sips fucked Sjin roughly, ''S-Sips!'' Sjin moaned again, this time, louder; his pitch increasing. ''Sjin.. not that loud!'' Sips hissed remembering honeydew inc wern't that far away and slap his ass cheeks. ''Ow...'' Sjin grunted and gasped a squeal.  
Sips pushed Sjin onto his back again, lifting his legs over his own broad shoulders. His mouth traveled to Sjin's chest, sucking on his nipples twirling them with his skillful tongue. Sjin sighed and stroked Sips' hair, pulling and tugging softly which made Sips realize what Sjin wanted. He chuckled and bit Sjin's neck, making several marks to him that wouldn't go away anytime soon. Sjin tilted his head to the side, revealing more skin for Sips to nip at; sighing and moaning every time Sips' teeth sank in. They made sure this day wouldn't be easily forgotten.  
Sjin looked to him and smiled, Sips didn't return the look, yet. He fondled Sjin's body and kissed his neck again, inhaling his partners scent and slid his hands back down to Sjin's hard cock. He chuckled. ''Jeez Sjin. You're a bit excited about all this, aren't ya?'' He teased.  
''S-shut up Sips..'' He said, blushing bright red.  
Sips laughed and whispered to his ear. ''You want me to fuck you hard, Sjin? all the way to the end?'' Sjin gasp quietly, his heart beat racing at the intimacy and anticipation. He nodded in agreement. ''So be it.'' Sips said and resumed to fuck his partner.  
''Sips! I can't.. hold it any longer..'' Sjin words trembled out as he looked to his lover with urgancy.  
''Don't cum yet..!'' Sips gasped and lifted him up, into another deep kiss.  
''i cant- ah..Sipsss!'' Sjin gasped loudly and came abruptly; covering their chests. Sips came moments later, inside Sjin's ass. As himself and Sjin caught their breath, he pulled out slowly, looking to Sjin, then back to his cock.  
''Well, it's not going to clean itself.'' Sips said and looked at Sjin with a grin. Sjin smiled and took the top of it, keeping eye contact. He started gently, flicking at the tip.  
''Ah.. Sjin...'' He gasped as he felt Sjin's tongue around his cock, it felt amazing. Sips had always known Sjin to be a good with his tongue, he loved it. He felt the sensation growing in the pit of his stomach and he wanted to come inside his mouth. Sjin kept sucking and licking at Sips' cock inside his mouth, running his tongue along the pulsing veins. Sips held Sjin's head, curling his fingers in his long hair. He guided it back to suck his member. ''Don't stop...'' Sips moaned and bit his lip.  
Sjin wrapped his lips around Sips' cock and took in as much as gently as he could. Sips gasped and moaned gravelly as became close. ''Sjin.. I.. I'm..'' He moaned, Sips nodded to him as his words failed him, warning Sjin in advance. Sjin increase his speed, he didn't pull away, wanting Sips' to cum to smother his taste buds, and so he did. Sips gasped loudly and came inside Sjin's mouth, forcing the orange spaceman to swallow quickly, lapping at the left overs. 

He panted and fell back to bed. He was sweating, just like Sjin was. Sjin laid next to Sips and stroked his hair. ''I love you, Sips.'' Sjin smiled. Sips chuckled and kissed him gently. ''I love you too, ya big dum-dum.''  
Sjin curled next to Sips and smiled to him. His eye caught the window, seeing three confused figures in the distance. ''When can we do this again?'' Sjin asked and Sips laughed as he looked out the window as well.  
''I don't know, we will have to get away from them babbies. hopefully real soon.'' He said. Neither of them knew, when 'Soon' would be, but for now, as they lay cuddled up with each other and nothing else on their minds apart from the other, it didn't matter.


End file.
